Until the Very Last Second (Oc Story)
by Kathrine Tang
Summary: This has some of the similar situations as the Highschool of the dead but based in America and a little different. Rated M for violence cussing and maybe even a little love making for later on...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Last Ten Minutes…

I guess it all started here. In this high school which we though was hell before but now it truly is. When we walked through the front door this morning most of us couldn't wait to leave but little did we know that most of us would never leave the school….well alive at least.

It was 11:41 am exactly. I will never forget that number. It was the start of the last 10 minutes before our lives were never the same again. It was 5th period religion class with Mr. Wilson. I went to a 300 year old Catholic school. And no there are no ghosts haunting it and I was shocked by that but the teachers said that God's presence was too much for any evil to be present. I guess they were wrong. I was sitting in the very back row of the second line of chairs from the door. That made me lucky in some way I guess.

Mr. Wilson had just did a little trick with a highlighter and had knocked it against the wall making me jump up from the book I was reading and I sighed bored with his reason behind doing it. What the fuck did any of that have to do with the stupid Catholic religion? I glanced to my left to see my best friend Hunter drawing on her hand not paying any attention. I smirked at that. This was the only class I didn't try in but her; she goofed off in every class. I loved her but how was she going to get into a good college like that? She caught me staring and stuck her tongue out at me in a playful manner. I rolled my eyes and looked to my right and sighed at my friend Tiffany. She was fitting her given stereotype by having her nose in our textbook taking notes. But Tiffany was the perfect person to me, she was smart popular and beautiful on the inside and out and I was a little jealous.

I looked at the clock one last time as it struck 11:50. A long banging on our door made us all jump. It kept going and going. Mr. Wilson looked out of the little window and started laughing,

"Oh. It's just Mr. Barwick messing with us."

Everyone sighed and started to laugh. Mr. Barwick was our goofy principle. I thought he was a cool guy and everyone loved him. But no one thought he would be the one to bring all of this into the school. Mr. Wilson walked over to the door and opened it letting him in. All the laughter stopped right then and there. I swear to God, it was dead silent in that room. All you could hear was Ian's light snoring and the harsh breathing and groaning that Mr. Barwick was making. Or at least what was left of him. That was not our Principle. It was a monster. A monster that almost everyone was going to become.

_My name is Sara Anders. And this is mine and my friends' story of survival. The world ended that day. At that moment. A new one started in its place. A world where the devil and his spawn played freely. _

**Ok! That was my new story! Until the Very Last Second. Honestly this is the first story I have posted on Fictionpress. My name is Sara and I love all you who have read this first chapter. Since it is so short Chapter 2 will be posted in a little while so please leave your comments and criticism. I LOVE all advice and suggestions people have but be nice about it! If you have a problem with me or my writing please PM me about it and don't make it public. I have 5 chapters already written and POV'S I'll be changed a few times but most of the time it will be in Sara's POV.**

**Love you all again and please Rate and Review! ^^**

**P.S What do YOU think happened to Mr. Barwick? What do you think he is?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The First 5

Mr. .Sick. Sicker than sick like drop dead in a second sick. A complete idiot could tell. He was normally a naturally pale person but his skin was now a greyish blue and some of it was peeling and falling off onto the ground. His eyes which were once a cheerful blue were now sunken in the hollows of his black and dead like. His new eye color was now a bright yellow and the once whites of his eyes were now blood red and oozing a black substance from the tear ducks. Blood was coming from a bite mark on his left arm. For a minute everyone just stared at him limping across the room, he was not paying attention to anyone, just staring at the floor.

Mr. Wilson was the first one to snap out of the initial shock and hesitantly walked over to him dropping the book he was holding in his hand onto the ground making Mr. Barwick's head shoot up and look around at everything but Mr. Wilson. Mr. Wilson stopped a few feet away from him asking,

"Barwick are you OK?"

Mr. Barwick did not respond but only walked forward to Mr. Wilson stopping right infront of him and leaned down to his neck as if he was going to put it on his shoulder. Then we heard a gut-wrenching ripping sound coming from them. The sound was Mr. Wilson's throat being torn off by Mr. Barwick's now black teeth. The skin was now in Mr. Barwicks mouth as he was chewing it! Bright red blood sprayed from his neck all over the smart board and onto my classmates Robert and Jessica. Jessica screamed and Robert threw up all over the ground and passed out in his chair. Mr Wilson fell to the ground within seconds. Mr. Barwick then proceeded to fall to the ground and tore into Mr. Wilsons arm eating him.

A few things happened in the next ten seconds; blood curdling screams erupted from almost everyone in the room. People were climbing over each other trying to get to the other side of the room, right into a small corner trying to get as far away from Mr. Barwick as possible. I on the other hand was frozen in my seat I could not stop staring at Mr. Barwick eating Mr. Wilson. Surprisingly I felt no panic or anxiety. No all of that came later and it never goes away but it was like wonderment almost as I was trying to process what the fuck was going on.

Then Mr. Barwick got up from Mr. Wilson's body having fully severed and picked clean his arm that was now all bloody bones. My classmates were making a lot of noise now getting his attention fast. He began limping, quite quickly I might add towards them. They got even louder and started throwing books at him. He didn't even flinch he just kept getting closer and closer. Though, he was falling over desks which did slow him down so I took the opportunity to escape and find out what the heck was going on. I had gotten up slowly from my chair and was heading up the isle towards when the sound of crying got my attention.

The source of the crying was coming from Tiffany who was sitting on the ground looking absolutely petrified. Her once perfect make-up was running down her face in streaks of black, her small frame shaking. She was holding onto Hunter for dear life. Hunter had her eyes set on Mr. Barwick. She looked like she was fighting back tears since she was not one to cry where people could see. So instead she buried her face into Tiffany's hair sobbing quietly.

I felt my heart lurch and speed up making my breathing erratic. I was starting to panic. I turned and looked around for a weapon and could only come up with an old wooden chair sitting in a corner. I picked it up surprised about how light it was. I walked up behind him my entire frame shaking as I raised the chair even higher letting out a scream and brought it straight across his head feeling his skull smash from the impact. He dropped to the ground instantly as I let out a shaky breath raising it again hitting him again and again and again feeling more blood and brain matter splash all over me. I only stopped when I felt arms wrap around my shoulders as I dropped the chair letting it break on the ground. I fell over staring at Mr. Barwick's bloody battered head. I was sobbing and shaking. The person then turned me around so I did not have to look at it and pulled me into a tight embrace. The person then pulled away and made me look at it's face. It was my classmate Caitlyn not a real close friend of mine and was certainly one the last person I thought to have hugged me in this situation. She was cleaning the clumps of body parts off of me telling me it was going to be ok. My head was dizzy and I felt like I was going to pass out when I was brought back into reality by more screams coming from outside. Caitlyn got up and went to look out the little door on the window. Her eyes were wide she did not move other than putting her long brown hair up into a ponytail.

I stood up and broke off the chair legs and tossed the one with the least amount of blood to her. She caught it and finally tore her gaze from the door and walked up to me whispering in my ear,

"Sara, we need to leave. Now."

I simply nodded not questioning her judgment and whispered one second and turned and walked over to Tiffany and Hunter standing them up and handing them each a piece of the chair. I glance at everyone else in the corner, half of them had passed out or had gone into shock. I felt indifferent about leaving them but I shrugged thinking that I hated most of them and they sure as hell wouldn't have done it for me. Besides they would have slowed us down anyway. I turned to Tiffany and Hunter gripping their shoulders looking into their bloodshot eyes,

"Grab anything you want and hurry. We have to leave soon."

I walked back to my seat and grabbed my purse pulling the strap across my chest as I powered up my phone. First thing I noticed was that I had three missed calls from my mother and she had left me a voice mail. I looked up at the others, Caitlyn was looking out the door window with a straight face, Hunter and Tiffany was looking at their phones looks of shock crossing their faces so I turned around from their gaze and press the play button and put the phone up to my ear tears falling out as soon as I heard my Mother's voice,

" _Sara this is the 3__rd__ and last time I am going to be able to call you. This…this is a serious mess baby. The patients at the hospital are coming back to life and eating people. Listen to me Sara, get out of the city now. Go get your sister and go to Birmingham its safe there. They have a gigantic wall up protecting the city there. I'm sorry I can't go get you the streets are full of them. Sharlotte , Annie and I are going there now. Granddaddy…he um….couldn't make it. Sara? I love you so much and I know you are a strong brave young woman. Stay safe."_

Click. I am frozen in my place I just can't believe that this is happening. Caitlyn is calling out to me so I robotically walk over to the door and raise my weapon ready to face whatever chaos is outside. I glance over to the clock one last time only five minutes had passed since Mr. Barwick walked into the classroom….All of that happened in five minutes and I was already tired. I didn't know if I could last another minute let alone doing this until my death which could come at any moment.

**Ok! That is the second chapter. I will most likely post another tomorrow and Monday but after that is a mystery cause of school. Again rate and review!**

**-Sara**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Perfect Timing

I really wanted to tell Hunter Tiffany and Caitlyn that I thought that we should just haul ass out of there and get my sister and head to Birmingham. But we decided at the door to get Tiffany's brother, if he was still alive, take Hunters car and then get my sister.

We all took a deep breath and opened the door taking a few hesitant steps outside only to stop at the horror before us. Most of the lights were blown leaving the hall in the darkness. Blood dripped from the walls and lockers onto the floor in big clumps there was even some on the ceilings. Body limbs were scattered all over the floor hands, arms, feet you name it. I walked out a little to look down the hall when I felt something moving by my foot. I looked down and instantly jumped back letting out a little scream there was a severed head with its eyes open and its mouth open chomping. It was actually trying to eat me! All I could do was sit there frozen not sure what to do. The next thing I knew was a piece of wood coming down on it smashing it, once again covering me in more brain matter.

I looked up to see Caitlyn raising the piece of wood off of the head offering me a smile. She holds out her hand to help me up. I take it and wobble a little at first but then regain my balance. Caitlyn then turns and looks around the halls and lets out an tired sigh,

"All of this happened in 5 minutes. I swear the screams only stopped a second ago…" She pauses and turns and gives me a serious look, "Do you think their all-"

She is cut off by the sickening sound of hurls coming from Tiffany. She was leaning over the side emptying her stomach while Hunter was trying to sooth her.

"As I was saying..." She continued completely unfazed by the vomit, "Sara do you think everyone is dead?"

I looked around again. There were no full bodies around, thank God. No dead fucks either actually, and that was weird to me that the hall was completely empty.

"There is no way that EVERYONE is dead Caitlyn. But most likely almost everyone is." She turned and shook her head trying to grasp this situation. Hunter finally got up and snapped out of her little slump and got angry,

"So what the fuck is going on? Is this the Zombie Apocalypse?! An army of dead fucks are going to kill us all?" She was getting louder and louder so I raised the bloody piece of wood in her face and she finally shut up.

"Hunter I don't know what the hell is going on right now but let's get our siblings and get out of here. What about Harrison? Do you want to call her or go get her?" She snorted and gave me an annoyed look, "No way in hell. I hate her she can get eaten for all I care."

I was shocked by this so I tried to reason with her, "Hunter…" She just turned away and went back to check on Tiffany.

We waited until Tiffany calmed down before we started moving again. As we walked towards the Science and Foreign Studies building all was quiet. We had only walked a few feet when a scream erupted behind us. We turn to see some of the other students had walked out of the classroom and had spotted some of the dead fucks. They looked exactly like Mr. Barwick, they had greyish blue skin and yellow eyes with the same scary red tint. They were only freshmen. I recognized one of them as my friend Katie. She was a sweet girl and she did not deserve any of this. I let out a choked sob as she started to limp toward me.

I backed away trying not to have to have to hurt her but she kept coming towards me. I raised my chair leg and whispered "I'm sorry." Before bringing it down on her head making her drop to the ground dead.

That's when shit started to happen. All of a sudden they started sprinting forward grabbing anyone they could. Screams came from various people it was hard to determine who it was coming from. From a distance I could see Jessica with three on her ripping into her flesh. Behind me Hunter snickered.

I turned around to glare at her and she just shrugged and was about to say something smart but she grew very quiet and started backing away from me. I then realized that she was no longer looking at me but at something behind me. I turned slowly to come face to face with a dead fuck and all its black oozing glory. It took me a second to realize that it was Mr. Reillo. It then grabbed my arm causing me to fall to the ground. He brought it to his mouth and I let out a scream closing my eyes waiting for it to kill me.

But it never came. I then opened my eyes to see the body sprawled out next to me with its head bashed in. My savior was our classmate and friend Miguel. His clothes were ripped and had more blood on them than mine did. His glasses had smudged blood on them that he had given up trying to clean a while ago. Blood and body matter dripped from his once wavy brown hair and was in matted clumps. He was wild eyed and breathing hard as he raised the dented baseball bat once more delivering a final blow.

He finally looked at me scanning over my body as if he was looking for something,

"You ok?" He asked. "Uh...ya I guess but Miguel w-" He had the tip of the baseball bat in my face instantly and had a dead serious face on,

" . ." I only shook my head no and he lowered the bat and relaxed a little. "Ok. I'm sorry that I had to do that but you never know." He then grabbed my hand and pulled me up on my feet. He looked behind us and cursed under his breath,

"Miguel what is going on?" Instead of answering my question he grabbed my hand again and started to run up the hall, "I'll explain later! Right now just don't look back."

I did as he said and continued to run not looking back but the sounds of chewing answered my question right then and there. We ran out a door at the end of the hall to the outside. Everything looked normal besides the bodies on the ground with crows picking at them. Miguel then pressed up against the wall and slid down sitting on the ground. He looked exhausted. I remained standing glancing around relived that we were alone.

"Miguel what happened?"

He looked up at me and narrowed his eyes scoffing, "Shit happened Sara. Mrs. Cesar and Mr. Barwick brought it in most likely. Seeing as they were in the faculty lounge eating people."

"Wait how do you know?"

"I was picking up copies for Spanish for Mrs. Santana. They were in there feeding on Coach Johnson and Mrs. Rollan. I-I didn't know what to do so I just ran into the chapel and hid until the screaming started. Then some of the dead people came into and tried to get to me so I...Um grabbed the gold cross off the alter table and started smashing their heads in. Then I took the bat from one of the dead guys."

His eyes were full of tears when he finished. I just stared at him feeling kind of awkward. I never liked crying men it seemed unnatural to me so in an attempt to get him to stop I tried to distract him.

"Um…so what's your plan? When you get out of here I mean."

He sniffled drying his tears with the back of his hand standing up. "I have to go get my sister Maria from the middle school. I don't know about afterwards we have no car."

"Well Tiffany, Hunter, Caitlyn, and I were planning on getting Tiffany's brother and sister and then heading to the safe haven in Birmingham."

He stood silently looking at me not wanting to ask hoping I'll get the message he was trying to send me. "I'm sure there is room for you and Maria as well." He smiled and picked up his bat.

I turned to Tiffany and Hunter to make she there were ok but they were not there. I spun around in all directions but they were not there. Panic began to set into my gut as I looked desperately to Miguel for an answer.

"They must off ran off when the Dead Fuck came at you I bet they are in-"

A scream came from behind us making us jump and force Miguel to stop halfway before continuing,

"…the courtyard."

I turned around and took off sprinting towards the scream him following close behind but we skidded to a stop seeing what had become of the school. This was not happening. Why wasn't I waking up! Why is this happening what did we do to deserve this!

To be continued….

**Ok so that was my next chapter! So let me clear some things up. They are residing in Montgomery Alabama and going to a private school called Montgomery Catholic. It's January so it's kinda cold out and we introduced a new character Miguel! Yes he is Hispanic and one of Sara's good friends. Tiffany is Asian and Hunter is Caucasian. More people will be introduced in the next chapter so please favorite and review!**

**-Sara **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Saviors

**So this chapter is going to be in Hunter's POV. So I am going to warn you lots of explicit language is used in this chapter. Thanks.**

Holy fucking shit what the hell is going on! Not even fifteen minutes ago I was sitting in Willy's class not paying attention, as usual, and then Barwick comes in and bites his neck! I swear I thought he was kissing him for a minute and I was about to shout gay….but blood started to come out…and then he was dead so…not really laughing anymore. Not that I wasn't happy he was gone that bastard got on my fucking nerves. Seriously he needs to pipe the fuck down. Haha I love Jenna Marbles. I hope she isn't dead. Or one of those dead fuckers.

Before I like went into shock I saw that bitch Jessica get Wilson juice all over her clothes slut. My day was made when that happened. Then a lot of it is a blur. I was kinda out of it. I just remember pushing and yelling and screaming then a crushing sound like bones snapping. Sara had saved us. She was fucking badass.

I am really thankful that she did that, even though she was going to leave us at first! Bitch moment on her part. She seems so in control during the situation, both her and Caitlyn. I have a feeling they will crack eventually. No one can kill as many Dead Fucks as they did and not get effected. I hate that I couldn't have helped at all. All Tiffany and I did was sit there and let Sara care for us. Finding us weapons. Protecting us. And now look what I did to her. I betrayed her. I am such a fucking pussy it's not even funny.

When the Dead Fuck was about to attack Sara, I felt as though I was running on pure freaking feral instinct. So I grabbed Tiffany's hand and dragged her out into the courtyard before she could react. As soon as we were out of the building Tiffany finally came out of her own shock syndrome and started crying again pushing me away from her,

"Why did you leave her?! She saved our asses before why didn't you stay and fight?!"

I am mad. I am SO mad at myself and at this little Asian girl screaming at me who will not shut her freakin mouth! I turn to her and got up in her face to defend myself to prove my point,

"Did you see how close that fucker was to her? There was no way we could have saved her. In fact I saved your tail from getting eaten; you would have just stood there like a fucking statue bailing your eyes out!"  
Her eyes got really wide for a moment and then she really started crying then. Instantly I felt guilty for freaking her out more than she already was. I sighed and racked my brain for ways to fix this mess. Eventually she calmed down some so I tried to talk to her,

"Tiffany I am so sorry I said that to you I know how…um…delicate you are right now and I was way out of line."

When she didn't respond I walked over and pulled her into a tight hug. She smelled like blood and sweat but still she was small and soft like she normally is. Tiffany didn't return the hug at first. Rather she stiffened for a minute then she started to shake. I could feel the sobs she was trying to hold in finally just burst out in violent trembles. Also came the babbling. It was hard to determine what she was saying but I listened anyway,

"I-I just can't b-believe this i-is happening Hunter. Sara could be dead! We have no idea where Caitlyn went! M-My mom or my brother could be d-dead and they are not returning my calls or texts and….and oh Roberto! Oh Roberto where is he?! He could be dead and h-have left me all a-alone!"

I just nodded and said over and over 'It's going to be ok.' And 'Just let it out.' For a moment I had forgotten what was going on and where we were but the sound of heavy breathing and shouting came from across the court yard gaining our attention. Our mouths nearly dropped open at the sight before us. There was Roberto, Tiffany's boyfriend since the beginning of freshmen year running for, what it looks like his life with our classmate Nikki on his back. He looked alone for a moment but then Jacob and Zack, two more of our classmates emerged from around the building corner with baseball bats.

It was only until a split second later when about 8 or 9 dead fucks in middle school uniforms came running, or rather limping around the corner. They were stopping every few seconds to bash one or two's heads in before having to sprint away before they were surrounded.

Of course Tiffany took off towards Roberto as soon as she saw him. That was a natural thing to do. I just didn't expect Roberto to just drop Nikki on the ground completely forgetting about her and rushing to embrace Tiffany! That shocked me. Rolling my eyes I ran past them to check on Nikki. She was unconscious with a large gash on the side of her head.

"Nikki? Nikki wake up. You need to wake up Nikki."

No matter how many times I shook her or called out her name she was not waking up. I sighed beginning to wonder whether she was knocked out or simply passed out from the entire situation. I then pressed my hoodie up to her head to stop the bleeding. Without turning around I called out to Roberto over my shoulder,

"What happened to her?"

No response. I ask again turning around quickly to make sure they hadn't disappeared on me..or got eaten but, if they were getting eaten I'd be hearing screams right? Turns out they had decided that now was the best time to start swaping spit. During a freaking Dead Fuck attack. I sighed and turned around again trying to get their attention once more. Still got ignored so desperate times called for desperate measures….

"ROBERTO! STOP SUCKING FACES AND LISTEN TO ME!" He jumped instantly and tried to wipe the stupid goofy look off his face. He stared at me for a minute confused. I gave him a hard glare that said 'you better remember what I was talking about.'

"Oh! Hunter you asked me something right?" I nodded and gestured for him to continue getting even more pissed off by the second. He was quiet for another minute trying to remember and I sighed.

"What happened to Nikki."

"Oh! I really don't know to be honest. We just found her under a bench in the middle school lobby. Peter was there too." I then looked out towards Jacob and Zack who were finishing up the last of the Dead Fucks and I turned back to him,

"Where's Peter then?! You didn't just leave him right?"

A sorrowful look came upon his face as he started to shuffle around and fidget clearly uncomfortable with discussing this.

"He…he told us to leave him. His leg was pretty messed up and he couldn't walk and there was no way we could have carried both him and Nikki and fought off the Dead Fucks at the same time. We locked him in Mr. Johnson's office though! So he could be alive…"

I didn't even get a chance to say anything else because our attention was brought back to Jacob and Zack who had finally defeated the Dead Fucks and were coming over to join us. Their clothes were covered in blood and skin. They were panting all red in the face clearly worn out by the attack. As soon as they spotted Roberto they threw their bats to the ground and glared at him,

"What the fuck man! *pant* You…you left us!" Zack couldn't even finish his rant because he had looked down at the bats and his clothes and doubled over to the side to empty his stomach. I rushed over to him and rubbed his back moving the hair out of his eyes. Jacob who had seemed less winded had the nerve to grab Roberto's shirt and throw him against the wall.

"You have some balls. The plan, oh by the way was your idea was to put Nikki down safe and come back and help us! We almost got our arms chewed off cause of you! I should kill you."

"Man I'm sorry ok? I just…I just had to get to Tiffany." Jacob held him a little longer staring dead in his eye before sighing and letting him drop to the ground, "You stay clear of me for the next few days you got that?" Roberto nodded and got up rushing to Tiffany asking her a million questions…must mostly kissing her over and over making me want to gag.

Zack, now had successfully vomited everything he had eaten for the past few days was sitting against a bench with sweat dripping down his face trying to, once again catch his breath. I was trying to get Nikki to wake up again when he poked my side causing me to giggle,

"You ok?" He asked in a raspy voice looking me up and down as if trying to find some sort of injury. I smiled at him and nodded and he smiled back and rested his head against the bench closing his eyes. We had grown a lot closer the past few weeks hanging out and stuff like that and it was clear that he liked me but…I didn't know my feelings for him though. I shook my head frustrated with myself. Great it's the fucking Apocalypse and I was thinking about a boy! A small groan drove my attention away from my internal rant. Nikki had begun to move around and started opening her eyes,

"Nikki? Hey Nikki can you hear me?" She let out a groan again pressing her palm against her cut and now bruising forehead.

"Mmm. Oh god my head is killing me. What happened?"

"We don't know. Roberto said he found you under a bench in the middle school passed out."

Her eyes then shot open and she started to look around franticly, "Where's Jared? He and I were running from the dead people! I-I remember him telling me that he would put me somewhere safe and then darkness…Oh my god! H-He's dead isn't he?"

I looked to Zack who was staring at the ground as he just nodded his head giving her the answer. She started bailing them as I held her close. I looked up to everyone else as they stood staring at one another. I finally asked question that was on everyone's minds,

"What do we do now?"

"Well one thing we are not going to do is sit around here getting our asses eaten."

We all jumped to see Caitlyn walking towards us with Miguel and Sara in a tow. Caitlyn then started counting all of us,

" 5,6,7,8. Ok so we have eight total right? And we need to go get some little siblings from schools right?" Caitlyn asked meeting eyes with Tiffany, Miguel and Sara.

"And Peter. He is in the middle school as well." Roberto added not even looking up from the ground. He must have been really worried about him. Caitlyn nodded understanding the predicament.

"Ok. So we are going to stick to the original plan. Get our siblings, and Peter and then hauling ass to Birmingham to the safe haven. How many cars do we have?"

"Uh 3 I think. Roberto's, Hunter's and Zack's." Sara said. Our eyes met as she gave me a sad smile. She then mouthed 'Are you ok?' I nodded and added 'I'm sorry' she nodded and smiled again.

"Ok so here's the plan two people will go into the middle school and do the rescue mission. Now who wants to do it?" Two hands shot up and that was Sara and Miguel. Caitlyn nodded and continued now directing her attention on them,

"We are going to go get the car's and pull up to the middle school you guys have ten minute's exactly to do it. I'll send you the warning text then you will have one minute to get out to us. We will leave with or without you. You understand?"

Miguel nodded wordlessly as he grabbed one of the discarded bats and took off into the DBC. Sara took another bat and waved goodbye as she followed after him. They didn't even seem worried or scared. Panic was setting into my stomach as they left. Fucking hell, who knows what's in that school! I gave Tiffany a worried look and she shrugged sadly.

I got up off the ground and helped Nikki to her feet. She was then swooped into Roberto's arms again as he carried her not even listening to her protests. We then started the walk into the parking lot of the school…

The parking lot was surprisingly empty. No humans. No Dead Fucks. Once we were there I went in search of my car. To my surprise Jacob was trailing, quite closely if I might add behind me. Ok he was the last person I wanted shadowing me. What he did with that bitch, which I shall not name because she is dead, while we were dating was unforgivable and he deserves to be eaten with her.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck he was that close and it was getting real annoying really fast. Finally after he stepped on my heel for the 11th time U spun around making him skid to a complete stop looting at me with a bit of anger and confusion.

"Why'd you stop? Come on we got to find your car!"

"Why the hell are you following me? Out of all people why?" He then rolls his blue eyes and sighs.

"I'm making sure you don't get attacked by anyone, or anything. You need to be protected Hunter."

My heart stopped right there. He…cared? About me? I was still in love with him I always will be. Even after all the shit he put me through all the hurt and the pain I will love him. I could feel myself blushing as I looked at him through my eyelashes,

"Y-You are? That's really sweet of you."

I watched the shock cross over his face at my tone of voice. Hell I was even shocked by it. It rang out like a light girlish trill. Seriously I thought I was going to turn blonde at any given moment. He looked anywhere but me letting out a big puff of air. After a minute of silence he turned back to me with a cold look in his eye,

"Caitlyn told me I had to. If she didn't tell me too I probably wouldn't have cared about what would happen to you."

Well that hurt. It was like a big pickup truck just slammed into me head on it hurt that bad. After my momentary shock it was replaced with embarrassment and anger, oh so much anger. Feeling m face flush I turned around no longer having the strength to face him I spotted the head of my red charger from across the lot. Turning to look at him one last time I gave him a bitchy smirk.

"I don't need you. I can take care of myself."

I waved my piece of wood around in his face the blood falling off splattering him. He looked at my charger in the distance and because he was a tall 6'5 I guess he could see more of it than I could. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Um…you sure about that?"

I then took off in the direction of my charger and stopped a good 5 feet from it about to just bust out laughing. There three of the Dead Fucks were eating Mrs. Crenshaw the sophomore Chemistry teacher's arms and legs. She was the teacher from hell. Everyone hated her class and most people hated her as well. She has made many many people cry. Seriously in my class almost 10 people would make F's on her tests.

Now look at her screaming bloody murder from the ground in front of me, the one person she hates most of all. And she was reaching out to me wanting me to help her. I was just standing there trying not to laugh my ass off. Ok I have some problems. Jacob had now caught up to me and looked a little shocked at first to see who was getting eaten. He then sighed and raised his bat

"I'll take care of this."

"No wait. Let's just watch for a bit."

_**To be continued…**_

**2,846 words. I am about to pass out. I had a lot of fun pretending to be Hunter and I'm sure she is laughing her ass of while reading this. So this is chapter four and please favorite and add the story and most of all REVIEW!  
**

**-Sara**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people who are looking at this right now. I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a long time. Just been so busy with school and had not had a lot of time to write. But I'm here now and I didn't have anything to do so here it is chapter 5! **

Chapter 5

Reality Check Sara's POV

The middle school was and even bigger wreak than we thought. From the looks of the overturned chairs and blood all over the stage in the cafeteria leading from the doors of the middle school to the high school that's how the high school was infected. Not sure how but it did and we didn't even know until it hit us head on.

Unlike the high school which was full of blood and the lights had been blown out for some reason and it was deserted, the middle school looked like a battle zone. As soon as we walked through the door we were hit by a overwhelming foul odor. It was so bad that it send chills up my spine from wondering what was the source of it was. Miguel described the smell like old garbage had a baby with vomit, and that made me laugh a little feeling normal for a second but then I remembered the situation we were in and I sobered up some. I could hear Miguel gag from the little corner I ran to after I had emptied my stomach for the third time that day, but he still stepped through the door anyway. He had such a determined look on his face that it scared me wondering what was going through his head. I took a final breath of fresh air and swallowed the remaining bile in my throat and followed him in. After a few steps I noticed he had stopped walking. Confused I walked up to him wondering what the hell was going on.

As I walked from behind him I stepped back gasping at the scene before me. "Holy Shit." Bodies were scattered all over the hall, some slumped up against walls or just sprawled out on the floor. Blood was everywhere. Books, papers, and bags had been thrown all around the room as if there was some sort of large crowd here at some point. I leaned down and examined a two of the bodies that were against a wall. They both had a pencil lodged in the center of their foreheads and they had bite marks on their arms. I looked up at Miguel seeing as he was hovering over me with 'what the fuck are you doing' look on his face. I pointed to my findings trying to explain myself. "They were bitten. But…the skin turns grey when they turn right? They are still warm."

"Son of a bitch." He whispered standing up straight, "People were fighting here weren't they?" I nodded standing up as well. "But where are the survivors? They can't all be dead right?" I turned and looked at him trying to get any explanation, "I don't know Sara. We won't know until we look." I still wasn't satisfied with that answer. All I wanted to do was to get to my sister; she was my number one priority. I sighed nervously as I walked forward and begun to look through all the classroom windows. They were all empty though. No Dead Fucks, no bodies, nothing. They were completely untouched. I was about to call out to Miguel when loud banging and moans coming from one of the rooms made me jump. I felt my heart drop to my stomach, and the only reason I did not let out a scream is because Miguel clamped his hand around my mouth silencing me. I almost smacked the mess out of him for that. He was scared too by the looks of the sweat pouring down his face and the fact that his hands were trembling.

He pulled me back and placed me against a wall telling me to stay there. I only listened to him for about half a second before walking after him toward the source of the moaning. It was coming from our old 7th grade English teachers door. We both peered in the door window only to jump back at what we saw. There were at least ten Dead Fucks on there but they weren't students…they were all teachers! "Miguel…you saw what I saw right?" He nodded saying, "Uh…ya."

We backed away from the door and were about to turn around when cold metal hit the backs of our necks making us freeze immediately. "Don't move." A voice said. It was the voice of a child, most likely one of the 7th graders. Something terrible happened here to these poor kids. All I could do was hope that the people we came here for were alright.

**Hunters P.O.V **

After a few minutes of acting like a crazy person watching Mrs. Crenshaw suffer, Jacob finally took out the Dead Fuckers and bashed Mrs. Crenshaw's head in. He wouldn't even look me in the eye. He just kicked the bodies out of the way and mumbled a quick hurry up as he stalked past me. He didn't even want a ride back to the front, he just walked away. Angry I rolled my eyes and took a look at my car, surveying the damages. A few scratches here and there but I really couldn't complain given the current situation. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the car and got in as fast as I could. I placed the key in the ignition and revved the engine starting up the car. I sat there for a moment making sure no Dead Fucks were coming at me before I backed out of the parking space.

I glanced up at the mirror and slammed down involuntarily on the brakes. With a trembling hand I reached up and took the photo of my cousin Summer and I. This was her freshmen year and she was so excited and happy. She was a handful no doubt but she was a beautiful person inside and out and I loved her with all my heart. Then it hit me… I hadn't seen her since this morning before school started. She was none of the fuckers that came out of Reillo's room, thank God…but she could have been eaten alive or she could be one of those Dead Fucks or she could be all alone fighting for her life!

I gripped the picture holding it close as I put my head down on the steering wheel letting out a few chocked sobs. I felt so weak and helpless. I couldn't do anything about this. All I could do was sit here and cry. What the hell is wrong with me? I was so caught up with Jacob drama that I forgotten that everyone I knew could be dead.

Cursing myself I took the picture and folded it putting it in my breast pocket. I gripped the steering wheel and drove down to the front of the parking lot where everyone was waiting. I stopped the car and looked in the mirror wiping my eyes trying to get rid of all traces of my makeup that had ran down my face. I calmed myself as best as I could and got out of the car. I could see Roberto and Jacob trying to get into the equipment room to see if they could get any more weapons…they weren't doing so well. Caitlyn and Zack were hunched over Nikki who from the looks of things, had passed out again.

We had no idea what happened to her but it must have not been too good if she was slipping in and out of conciseness. Caitlyn spotted me and walked over, she was sweating and the stress she was under was clear in her behavior. "Hey Hunter, how you doing?" I shrugged my eyes not leaving Nikki, "I'm fine. But what's going on with her?" She sighed rubbing the corners of her eyes looking back at her, "I have no idea. Zack thinks it's a concussion." This got my attention, I turned to her giving her a worried look, "But...if that's the case shouldn't she be trying to stay awake?" She nodded growing more nervous, "That's what we were trying to do, keep her awake but every time she wakes up she only stays for a few seconds before passing out again." I couldn't even come up with anything helpful to say so I just stayed quiet, "Listen Hunter, if it's alright can we put Nikki in your car? It would be an easier ride than the truck. She really needs to stay still." I nodded agreeing without hesitation.

I walked over and opened the backseat door. Thank God I had that pillow and blanket still there from when I ditched class once. Roberto laid Nikki across the two seats and I covered her up with the blanket. She stirred for a moment before passing out again. I then closed the door and locked it for extra measure in case things got…messy.

Caitlyn came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "We need to head up to the Middle School. They only have three more minutes." I nodded walking back to my car feeling my heart pound and my breathing quicken. What if they don't make it out in time? I don't know what I will do if it came down to that. They wouldn't just leave them like that right?

I shook the worried thoughts out of my head and focused on following Roberto's truck through the gate and into the Middle School parking lot. We pulled up to the front and parked not turning off our engines. My eyes were glued on my car clock as the minutes ticked by slowly.

When the three minutes had passed I tore my gaze off of the clock and onto the entrance door. "Come on come on…" I whispered to myself. Hell I even felt like praying at that moment.

I glanced away from the door to look at the people in the back of the truck. They all sported similar looks on their faces but, I could tell by the look on Caitlyn's face that we were going to have to go on. Fighting tears I prepared to pull my car out of park when the front entrance door swung open and out came this middle school girl who looked similar to Miguel helping a struggling Peter out of the building. Jacob and Zack shot out of the truck and scooped both of them in their arms, bringing them back. I could hear them try to explain what was going on and trying to convince them to go back inside for Sara and Miguel. Both were crying and hysterical begging the guys to go and help them.

I climbed out of the car taking my bat with me about to run inside when the sounds of breaking glass and screams echoed outside making me come to a screeching stop. None of us moved. We all just stared at the door hoping that one of them will come out…alive.

**And stopping there! That was a wonderful chapter to write. A lot more mystery and drama than action but I promise more of that stuff in the next chapter! Plus next chapter….someone dies. Who do you think it will be? Please please review! Add me to your favorite and following lists! Thanks! Love ya!**


End file.
